Spirited Away 2 Chihiro's Return
by 1storywriter
Summary: Chihiro and Haku are reunited and Haku is in trouble for breaking a sacred law and ends up getting Chihiro hurt by trying to make a happy life with her.


For Chihiro Ogino this was a typical dream. She was back in the spirit world with Haku, remembering him stating

"Don't look back."

"Will I ever see you again?" Chihiro questioned.

"I'm sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

This word scared Chihiro the most, for heavens sake it had been 4, almost 5 years now and still no sign from Haku. Suddenly Chihiro awaken with a THUD! Chihiro had fallen off her bed and now her roorought tears tom was spinning. Soon Chihiro's head stoped spinning and soon looked at the clock it was 6:30 in the morning. So in this manner Chihiro managed to stumble to her window. Her house still overlooked the forest that lead to the spirit worldand a part of the Kohaku River. The sight of part of the Kohaku River brought tears to Chihiro's eyes. Soon enough Chihiro was bawling knowing that she would possibaly never see Haku again, the one she loved more than anything or her friends. After what seemed like forever Chihiro's tears finally ran out and her stomach rumbling. So Cihiro walked over quickly to her closet and put on her school uniform which was a blank T-shirt with a red skirt. She then brushed her hair. Once she was done she tied her hair back with the hairband that Zeniba, No Face, and Yubba's son made for her. Chihiro remembered Zeniba's words "Wear it to protect you." Chihiro didn't know if it really worked because she was always made fun of at school and didn't have any friends. Suddenly Chihiro was brought back to her world by another grumble made by her impatient stomach, so Chihiro gave in and went downstairs for breakfast. Looking at the clock again it was 7:00 Chihiro then made some toast and ate them up soon it was ten minutes after seven 'oclock. So Chihiro quickly grabbed her bag and put on her shoes before running outside into the pouring rain. Unfortunately Chihiro forgot to grab her rain jacket. She glanced at her watch it read 7:25 now and even though Chihiro hated her school she was a straight A student and was never tardy. Soon Chihiro was in her seat when the teacher started class. Within the first 5 minutes of class Chihiro found herself bored, and looking at a pear tree outside of her class window. Then her class was interrupted by a late student trying to sneak into class but was to loud from his shoes being wet and squeaky. The teacher said in a loud and stern voice "'s, I believe that you are late again? That is three tardy's you will be staying after school with me in detention."The guy Called replied in a shaky voice "Yes, I am very sorry for interrupting your class." Chihiro wasn't really interested in the discussion anymore and was now looking back outside staring at the pear tree. That was when Chihiro noticed a figure standing outside the classroom window leaning against the tree staring at Chihiro. The figure was wearing a long coat with a hood to cover the figures face, but Chihiro could see the figure's intense sap green eye's that looked longing for someone or something… Chihiro had already lost her train of thought just by staring into those sap green eye's. Soon enough though what seemed like another 5 minutes her class was dismissed for lunch. Chihiro didn't even realize how hungry she was until she smelled the heavenly aroma of food. After stuffing her plate with lots of fod she made her way to the back of the cafeteria where she sat alone surrounded by large windows. Chihiro faced herself towards the window and soon enough the same figure found her again and so she repositioned herself so that she was unable to make any sort of eye contact with the strange figure. This happened throughout the rest of the day. Soon when school was dismissed Chihiro ran home not even thinking about the strange figure anymore. Finally Chihiro reached her house, once she was inside she did her homework and then went to her room once she saw her bed all of her sleepiness returned to her body and decided to take a nap. Little did Chihiro know that the strange figure from today was outside her house on the verge of the forest watching over her. Soon Chihiro woke up and now it was 5:00 and so Chihiro decided to go to part of the Kohaku River by her house. Once she was outside she couldn't help but notice the same figure standing on the verge of the forest. Chihiro was getting quite annoyed by this figure that kept on following her. So Chihiro walked over to where the person was standing and asked "Why do you keep following me around?" Chihiro asked in a quite annoyed voice. Even though Chihiro didn't know who this person was it caused her great pain inside to see those Sap green eye's, they reminded her dearly of her true love Haku. They person that Chihiro was talking to replied "I am sorry if I scared you but do you not remember me?" Chihiro was shocked, the figure had a sweet and comforting voice that was also filled with longing just like his eye's. ( she noticed the figure was a he when she heard the figures voice.) Chihiro couldn't help herself from ignoring the thought tugging at the back of her mind, the only name that came to her mind was "Haku…..?"

Please read and review! I hope you like it. Let me know if something isn't spelled right or the punctuation.


End file.
